The Ultimate Sacrifice for Peace
by Eyes-of-Pearl
Summary: NEW CHAP 2 Peace no longer exists for this world. Fear and sacred sacrifices are the way of life. People are ruled ruthlessly. The ultimate sacrifice for peace will have to be made as the G-pilots undertakes this final mission.
1. Prologue

Title: The Ultimate Sacrifice for Peace  
  
Author: Eyes_of_Pearl  
  
Rating: PG13 (rating may go up)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing. They belong to their respective owners.   
  
Well, it has been a long time ago since my last SM/GW fic but and I have this idea dancing in my head so I decided that I have to write it. I think that this one will probably be somewhat of a different fic. I will adjust the rating accordingly as the story progresses.   
  
Synopsis: Basically it will be somewhat AU and at least twenty five years after Endless Waltz. Don't worry the G-boys will be in this. I'll fit them in. It is a society where peace no longer exists within the colonies and for earth. Society is in shambles with a corruptive government with no really power over its people. Citizens rule themselves or be rule by others within the society by underground operations with their own system. Fear and sacred sacrifices are the way of life. Who will make the ultimate sacrifice for peace?  
  
-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-  
  
Prologue  
  
She kneeled in the damp corner of the barren room. She was probably in the basement but she could not know for sure. The only light came from a dim overhead light bulb that flickered and hummed in intervals. She pulled her knees up to her chest and crossed her arms together hoping to conserve body heat. She knew it would be no use for the thin material of her shirt barely covered her up. She wore no shoes and she felt her toes going numb with cold. She hugged  
  
herself tighter when she heard a scream overhead. Then she heard scratches, snapping sounds, and noises that indicated an impact. Once more, she heard a raw cry which resulted with a thud. She dared not ventured to find out what it was for, she knew that she made even the slightest  
  
noise, they would come for her next.   
  
Instead, she bit her tongue and began to rock back and forth hoping to draw in some comfort. Her hand fumbled with the necklace which held a small stone. She shrank further into the corner for she feared the mice that often take refuge in the basement. She conjured a fragment of memory of a kind face smiled upon her and with that thought in mind, she drifted to sleep.  
  
-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-  
  
They had finally done it! The ultimate machine for the last mission that their very first creations will ever undertake. If you think about it, it is rather fitting. The first ones will use the last device upon a final operation. They needed to know if peace will still reign whether or not everything that they had worked for, every minute detail into their creations had been preserved. Once they know, then they, everybody especially the soldiers of war can go on with their separate lives savouring all that they had painstakingly attained.  
  
-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-  
  
End Prologue 


	2. Chapter 1

Title: The Ultimate Sacrifice for Peace  
  
Author: Eyes_of_Pearl  
  
Rating: PG13   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing. They belong to their respective owners.   
  
-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"How many more minutes, Doctor?"  
  
"Not long, are they all assembled?"  
  
"No, we are waiting for one more."  
  
"I didn't think that lack of punctuality is one of his traits. Perhaps, he has decided not to come after all. Still, I doubt he will refuse this mission."  
  
"This Mission was Accepted," said a voice from among the shadows.  
  
The two previous speakers turned towards the source of the voice, neither of them reveal a surprise at the comment for it was expected from Gundam Soldier 01, Pilot of Gundam Wing Zero, Heero Yuy. The question is how long have he been standing there and watching them. Before they could voice their question aloud, the door opened and in step another doctor.  
  
The doctor inspected the room briefly and noticing the pilot who had retrieved back into the shadows. "Shall I send the others in Doctor J, Doctor G?"  
  
The one referred to as Doctor S said, "Ah Doctor H, we are just about already. Yes, do send them in."   
  
The one referred to as Doctor H nodded before making a becking motion and opened the door wider. Behind him in step, two more doctors and four more soldiers. Perhaps, 'soldiers' was an odd term to describe the four sixteen year olds but then again, the soldiers in questions were the Gundam Pilots.  
  
First was Gundam Solider 02, Pilot of Gundam Deathscythe Hell, Duo Maxwell. He held his rademark smile and wore is priest wardrobe. He scanned the room briefly, all the while his three feet long brown braid darted back and forth until his violet eyes settled on the stoic Perfect Soldier in the shadows. He then let out a cheerful laugh, "So Heero, you made it after all. How's it going, buddy?"  
  
The icy blue eyes of 01 betrayed no answers and receiving no reply, Duo shrugged and decided to sit down backwards on the seat placed near the wall. "Still the same ol' Heero. Good to see you too. Geez, what does a guy need to get a decent hello around here," he said with mirth.  
  
"Duo, stop bothering Heero," said Gundam Solider 04, Pilot of Gundam Sandrock Custom, Quatre Rebarba Winner. The platinum blond teen let out a sigh at his two friends. 'Those two will never change. Duo with his incessant chatter and Heero with his nonexistent chatter but I guess none of really changed too much after the war,' he thought.  
  
"The day that Duo will stop tormenting us with his presence is the day when I cut off his braid," a voice said from the door.  
  
"Wufei or should I say Wu-man, I resent that comment. Admit it, without me, you guys will kill each other with silence except for maybe Quatre over there, he'll be the only person who will be talking."  
  
Gundam Solider 05, Pilot of Gundam Altron, Chang Wufei let out a huff at the 'Wu-man' remark because Heero had gave him a glare that said, 'Kill him after the mission.' The Chinese pilot acknowledged him before crossing his arms and leaned on the wall beside Trowa.  
  
Gundam Solider 03, Pilot of Gundam Heavyarms Custom, Trowa Barton had already occupied a space in the shadows. His head bowed slightly and his rust-coloured bangs covered half of his face but with his expert emerald eyes, he had already noted Heero. Currently, he was waiting for mission parameters now that all of them were gathered together.  
  
The five doctors inspected the five Pilots before them. All of them felt a sense of admiration and success at their first 'creation' - the making of five well-trained soldiers who were the best at fighting in wars. Yes, it was fitting and now these creations will embarked into their final mission.  
  
Doctor J coughed slightly before stepping forward. His signature glasses gleamed in the few flourescent lights in the room. "I'm sure that you are curious about your mission since the current war has finished and peace restored. The key point here is 'current' for war shall always exist. Peace will shatter just as long as human nature desires power and conflicts will arise when human feel that their egos are threatened."  
  
He stopped momentarily to gather his thoughts but he quickly continued as he sensed that he had captured the attention of his listeners more so than ever before. "With that said, the other Professors and myself had developed a new machine, our last creation."  
  
Doctor J snapped his fingers and Doctor O and Doctor S turned on the rest of the lights in the room. The pilots were astonished at the contraption. It was hooked onto five separate laptops that were assembled on a table nearby. Beside the laptops were five separate wristwatches. The contraption itself was massive with several dials for numbers, keyholes for insertions, gauges that read different measures and numerous flashing lights.  
  
"It is a time travelling machine that we had so painstakingly designed which had began ever since your trainings as Gundam Pilots. Your mission is to test - so to speak - the time travelling machine and travelled forward into time and see that if peace is still established. Don't you understand peace in AC 196 is what you have so scrupulously worked to attain, aren't you interested to know if all your pains had paid off?"  
  
To the doctors, the plan sounded to simple, so ingenious. On the other hand, the pilots were appalled at the idea. Aren't the doctors contradicting themselves? Didn't Doctor J just said that  
  
peace does not last due to the clash between human conscience? Isn't it enough for peace to be  
  
achieve now rather than try to fight wars that have yet to occur?  
  
Sensing some hesitation, Doctor J continued, "If you accept this mission, it will be your last. None of the doctors will ever call upon you for another mission and you are free to live your separate lives as will we."  
  
"If we take this mission and we travel forward in time, what do we do when we realize that war is raging and that peace has been disturbed," asked Quatre. He was not sure about the idea about travelling through time for he knew that best way to end war is to accept that it will forever coincide with the course of life. Still, a life away from being a soldier may be worth such a mission.  
  
"No matter what the outcome of this mission, you can try to stop the war of the future but the choice is yours. Nevertheless, your mission is get enough data of the world there and report back here."  
  
"Afterwards, we don't have to take anymore missions?" Duo put in.  
  
"You don't have to take anymore missions," answered one of the doctors.  
  
There was a momentary lapse and the air in the room seemed to thickened before a monotone answer was heard, "Mission Accepted."  
  
Heero stepped forward and inspected the time travelling machine with his expressionless eyes before turning to Doctor J, "After this, I don't and won't hear from you again."  
  
The comment stunned all in the room for it was only then that Heero revealed that the hatred, the absolute tedious life that he felt with the life of a soldier. It was the only thing that ever filled his life and it was all due to that madman of a professor.  
  
"Well, if Heero accepts the mission, then I will too," Duo remarked. The others one by one concurred with grunts and nods.  
  
"Very well," said Doctor G. He stepped forward along with Doctor O with the five watches. Each of the pilots put them on and waited for further instructions.  
  
"These watches," explained Doctor H, "are your devices for travelling through time. They are not simply used to tell time but if you pressed the red button, it can create a time whirl pool under the right conditions. They are established here on these laptops and the mainframe computer here. The time is set for twenty-five years from now where you reappear in AC 221. The current date, weather conditions, location, the number of people, and status of each individual are inputted. Since you can't bring all these computers with you, you will receive a miniature one."  
  
Doctor G gave Quatre a small palm pilot along with a waist pouch. "Do you have everything that we ask you to bring?" he asked.  
  
The five nodded and Doctor O went out to the next room and came back with four separate backpacks that the pilots had packed. Heero had his hidden in the shadows which he had now put on. Doctor G continued to explain the functions and workings of the machine as Heero starred at Doctor J.  
  
His emotions had raged when the doctor offered his explanations but he was the Perfect Soldier and he would treat his as another mission - his last and final one. Heero had no idea what he was going to do after this but for the doctor to use them all these years. Doctor G finished explaining it and he told the pilots to assemble themselves.  
  
The five set the conditions on their watches while the doctors busied at the machine. At the command of Doctor J, the five soldiers pressed the red button and then five watches shot out five separate beams of purple light and began to wrap around in a cyclonic pattern. A whirlpool was created from beneath their feet and they felt themselves being pulled down. They shut their eyes and emerged into the purple oblivion.  
  
-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-  
  
End of Chapter 1  
  
Ok, here's the end of the chapter. Let me know what you guys think. Hate it? Love it? Capture your attention? Let me know by r/r and I'll update asap. Until later, peace!! 


	3. Chapter 2

Title: The Ultimate Sacrifice for Peace  
  
Author: Eyes_of_Pearl  
  
Rating: PG13   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing. They belong to their respective owners.   
  
Thank you all for reviewing this fic so far. I'm going to introduce some of the SM girls in this chap. I already have in mind the couplings which will develop over the course of the next few chapters but if you guys have an opinion of it, pls feel free to leave your comments. Also, sorry I'm late with this chapter because of the blackout and all that. Anyways, pls read my SM/GW/YGO fic, 'Curse in the Heart of the Cards', I updated that first. Also, I'm developing the next chap for my SM/Lotr fic 'Truly Belong', so look for that in the future.  
  
Here's chap 2, enjoy!  
  
-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-  
  
Chapter 2  
  
She kept running, always on the run. She had been taught all her life to survive and if she can survive by running, then so be it. There was a time when things were different that the world had its heros who were willing to for the survival. There was a time when one could walk the streets without fear of being capture. There was a time when people especially young girls need not worry about the war for it did not affect them at such an impressive scale. That time was the past and she certainly had no recollection for it was before she was even born.  
  
She darted into an alleyway to catch her breath, feeling the adrenaline coursing through her veins. She was good at surviving since now certainly was not the time to fight. It would be suicidal and hopeless but she knew that in time an ultimate sacrifice had to be made in order for peace to be restored into the hearts of the people. Now was not that time.  
  
Suddenly, she heard a familiar mechanical sound, the sound of metal making contact with fallen debris on the ground. Instincts took over as she clutched her gun that was strapped around her belt. She charged her weapon which was a miniature saber beam, very rare but she had in her possession not one but two. Anticipating her enemy, she took aim. Then, another mechanical sound came from her left. She snapped out her other light saber gun from her holster. With one in each hand, she spread out her arms and fired at her left. Two shots made their lethal marks. With swift precision, she snapped around and shot the enemy to the right. Two simultaneous explosions ignited in the dim alleyway. She kicked at the machine that she had shot, as expected the pilot was a woman with a small chip implanted on left temple, obviously dead.  
  
-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-  
  
There was a whirlwind near the side of an abandoned shuttle bay. Purple streaks emitted from mid air as three figure fell onto the ground with a thud. One was blond, the other wore a priest-like outfit and the last was clearly of Chinese origins.  
  
"Maxwell, get off."  
  
"Ouch Wufei, I think I'm stuck."  
  
"Are you guys, alright?"  
  
Quatre which fell a little distance from the other two, got up from the platform that he landed on. He stood up gingerly and noted that he no physical injuries, just a little sore. He retrieved his pack that was close by and walked towards his comrades. They were a heap on the ground with Wufei on his back and Duo on top along with their respective packs. Quatre could not help chuckling at the site but he did not want to risk feeling their wraths so he helped them up. They had no injuries, just sore. As they put on their packs, Duo was first to point out, "Where's Heero? And Trowa?"  
  
There was no sign of their fellow pilots and Duo was about to call out their names when Wufei covered his mouth. "Are you crazy, Maxwell? We have no idea who's around here, no need for unwanted trouble."  
  
"Wufei is right, Duo. Besides, both Trowa and Heero could take care of themselves."  
  
"So, now what," asked the American.  
  
"Well, lets get our bearings first, but we have to be careful since we don't want any unnecessary attention."  
  
With Quatre being the unofficial leader, the three continued on with their guns drawn except for Wufei who clutched his kantana. Quatre led the way, followed by Duo and then Wufei. They stepped onto the streets. The sits that met them was not be reckoned with. Everywhere were indications of destruction, fallen debris, relics of what once stood. There was some lights from the street lamps and the moonlight glowed slightly pink and yellow. The few buildings left standing had no light emitting from them, no signs of life. No person walked about and the sounds were of distant explosions and mechanical clicking noise. At that moment, the mechanical sound seemed closer and they realized that one was coming to their left.   
  
They found themselves face to face with a form of mecha suit. It resembled the Aries suit but it was the size of an average human size and much effective in its manoeuvers . It carries a fire arm of sorts. "You don't belong here. It is past curfew," it said, the voice was female.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry, I think if forgot my watch at home," said Duo.  
  
"Besides, we don't take orders from a woman," defied Wufei.  
  
The mecha raised its weapon to fire, but both Duo and Quatre pulled the triggers first. Wufei sneaked behind and sliced the legs off of the machine. As it fell, the head cover fell off to reveal a woman with a chip of some sort implanted on her left temple. Without checking for a pulse, it was clear from her dilated pupils that she was dead.  
  
It was a different extreme for the pilots who were accustomed to killing the enemy, most of the time, it was Mobile Dolls with no life inside. Often, they had no personal contact with those they killed for the sake of the war but for them to gaze upon the face of a woman, well, some adjustments had to be made. 'What happened to their world?'  
  
"Impressive, but you boys draw too much attention to yourselves," said a voice form the shadows.  
  
Wufei, hearing the feminine remark said, "Perhaps, you are too weak to fight yourselves."  
  
"Weak?" said another, "well, lets see if you strong man can catch us then," the woman declared sarcastically.  
  
There came a noise above them, the three saw two figures starring down towards them from the roof of the building. The shadows hid their faces. Wufei did not hesitate and both Quatre and Duo did not have a choice but to follow.  
  
They ran after the two strangers. The girls were well trained to give the three professional Gundam pilots such a chase. They jumped across buildings, slide down stairs, darted alleyways. At times, the three felt that they had los the trail until some teasing giggle was heard. The three teens found themselves at the pier. Duo remembered this was the place where first encountered Pilot 01. The three comrades continued cautiously, pulling over the fence that barricaded the facilities. There was hardly any light expect for one or two dim lights overhead as they walked. They realized that they wee in some sort of a tunnel.  
  
As they entered a room, they heard a voice, different from the previous two. "You are well trained in order to follow my girls here. That must be quite a task."  
  
"Actually, they got it easy," said the same voice which had challenged them earlier.  
  
A spotlight shone above the pilots and immediately guns were aimed. On upwards, another in front where the voices were, and the other in the direction in which they came in from. "Your weapons are no use here," said the first voice. The speaker stepped into the light and the three were shocked for it was none other than ...  
  
-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-  
  
In another part of the city, purple rays shot from between two pillars, remains of some former statues of official delegates. One clearly said, "Vice-", but the rest laid buried among the debris. Another was engraved with "Peacecraft" and the rest of the token of recognition was destroyed. There was a series of shootings as two figures emerged from the purple array of light. One emerald eye and a pair of prussian blues ones starred in disbelief of the total destruction of the world that they scarcely recognized.  
  
Sounds of gunfire and explosions, along with a series of mechanical clanking drew their attentions. Guns drawn, they were surprised to find a woman battling a group of mecha suits. Vaguely similar to the Aries suits, they could not comprehend why these suits were used to fight people on land. The woman was more like a teenager and abut the same height as Trowa and she was doing hand to hand combat with the suits. She used their bulkness as shields and slamming them together while at the same time, shot the ones who got too close. The two Gundam Pilots did not think but begin to shoot the ones coming their way.  
  
Wiping the small unit of mechas proved easier with three people and the girl was doing just fine as she threw the last one to the ground. She finally acknowledged the two newcomers but her chocolate coloured eyes narrowed at them as she draw her firearm at them. She even loaded with swiftness and expertise in front of them.  
  
"Who are you?" she demanded. Her voice insisted on total cooperation or else.  
  
Before they could answer, her eyes changed to shock then recognition, as she threw herself at them with arms outstretched, knocking them both to the ground. A shot resulted, along with a grunt. A huge explosion was the only clue of where the mecha suit once stood. Heero and Trowa realized that this girl had saved their lives but they wondered about the explosions. They caught a glimpse of a figure in a window overlooking the scene where they were. However, it was just a mere moment so they doubt what they had seen. Heero and Trowa shared a look, knowing the other had seen the same thing. The girl followed their gaze but rather than commenting, she pulled out her gun once more and she demanded, "Once again, who are you?"  
  
Trowa held up his arms in defence and disarmed himself but putting his gun into its holster and said, "You save our lives. We have no wish to harm you."  
  
He then noticed that the girl was limping slightly, probably took a sprain when she pushed them down. "I am Trowa Barton. I told you my name, will you tell me yours?"  
  
"My name is no business of yours, Trowa Barton." Wit that, she took off in the opposite direction. Though she was injured, she was still surprisingly fast.  
  
"That was not wise, Trowa, telling that girl your name."  
  
"I trust her somehow and besides she did save our lives."  
  
"Lets just follow her."  
  
-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-  
  
The three pilots starred at the familiar face in front of them. The woman was about to speak again when a guy dressed in some sort of black and gray outfit burst in and said, "Zeus is back and I think is injured."  
  
The woman then said, "Arias (pronounced array-as) and Shamia (pronounded shom-me-a), go see if Zeus' all right."  
  
Arias and Shamia need not go far as Zeus limply trudge in with a gun in her hand. The three pilots realized that Zeus was really a girl. Wufei crossed his arms and muttered, "Weak woman."  
  
He was met with three barrels of guns and Zeus defiantly countered, "I have you know that I merely sprained my ankle saving the lives of boys like you."  
  
"Oh, who might that be?"  
  
"Us," said a voice in the doorway.  
  
It was not hard for Trowa and Heero to follow Zeus' trail. However, for the third time, they found themselves quite familiar with her gun. They realized that this was how Duo must feel every time he came face to face with Heero's gun.  
  
"Trowa Barton," said Zeus.  
  
A nod from Trowa and a gasp escaped. Arias, Shamia and Zeus turned toward the origin of the gasp. The woman snapped her fingers, as more flourescent lights came on to illuminate the room. The five pilots realized that the voice was Mariemaia Krushenada.  
  
-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-  
  
End of chapter 2  
  
I was going to extend this chapter a little bit more but then I realized that I revealed a lot in this chapter already. Hopefully, you can figure who Arias, Shamia and Zeus are but if not, look for them in the next chapter. Now keep in mind of the woman that I introduced in the prologue and in the mysterious figure with the two light saber guns in this one as well as the woman that Trowa and Heero saw. Anyways, r/r and let me know what you think. pls feel free to leave comments and questions. Until later, much love and peace!! 


End file.
